The invention relates to a damping device for movable furniture parts, for example for doors or drawers, comprising a piston or plunger which is slidably guided in a hollow body, e.g. a cylinder, with said piston or plunger being impinged upon by spring force into its pushed-out position.
Devices of this type are used for decelerating movable furniture parts, for example doors, flaps or drawers, during vigorous movement into their closed position so as to reduce noise when they come to rest against carcass parts of items of furniture or fixed parts, and so as to reduce impact loads. In known devices of this type, the damping devices which are used for damping or decelerating the furniture parts are impinged upon along only a relatively small path in the closing region of the movable furniture parts so that they are only able to provide a correspondingly modest damping or deceleration action.
In the older utilities models 20 302 524.4 and 20 303 534.8 without prior publication, devices for damping the movement of movable furniture parts are described, in which for achieving considerable braking and damping of the furniture parts, the relatively small closing movement of said furniture parts is transmitted to a rotation damper or piston of a damping cylinder by way of at least two-staged gear means with a speed increasing ratio. Because of the necessary two-stage gear means, these damping devices are relatively expensive.